


A Broken Heart...?

by KatHarkness_Katara



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Post-SPECTRE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatHarkness_Katara/pseuds/KatHarkness_Katara
Summary: Alec just keeps needling Q about an absent James.
Relationships: James Bond/Alec Trevelyan, James Bond/Q, James Bond/Q/Alec Trevelyan, Q/Alec Trevelyan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	A Broken Heart...?

**Author's Note:**

> This short is inspired by the @Jealous006 Twitter. First line straight from them.

** A Broken Heart…? **

“So James continues to break your heart with his delays? Are you ready to embrace me as the more handsome and charming double-0?”

Q looked up at Alec. 006 was leaning wolfishly over the adjacent workbench, grinning rakishly. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“What’s his excuse this time?” the agent asked.

“Trevelyan-”

“Let’s see. First, he was leaving that bint Madeleine back in Switzerland,” Alec bulldozed over Q’s futile protests that he _didn’t want to talk about it_. “He didn’t even tell you he would be coming back, and only called when he was delayed. By, what was it? That Czech mobster? And then after that, was it the gun-runners or the drug smugglers?”

“The traffickers,” Q corrected without thinking. “Alec, please-”

“And then he spotted that contract killer he’d tangled with, the one with the metal teeth, and of course he _had_ to check him out. Then he got tangled up in that CIA investigation – the one _you_ had to smooth over. And then-”

“I get the point, Alec,” Q said quietly.

Every time James called, Q’s heart did a backflip to hear his voice. And every time he said he wasn’t coming home yet, it dropped to the ground.

Alec smiled, a softer, more tender thing than the usual grin. “It’s in James’ nature to be always on the move. I should know, I’ve seen the trail of broken hearts. Maybe you can be the one to tie him in one place.”

“You tied him in one agency,” Q offered.

Alec shrugged. “We tied each other.”

The shrug made his shoulders flex. Q found his eyes tracing the muscles rippling beneath the tight tee. His heart was backflipping again.

Abruptly, he stood up. “With me, Double-Oh Six,” he ordered, and marched towards his office. He paused only a moment to give R a few instructions before leading his agent out of the main work room. He locked his office door behind them.

“Q?” Alec asked nervously.

“Alec Trevelyan.” Q took a deep breath. He was tired of waiting. “You and James have had an…understanding for years. And I do believe you have shared lovers from time to time?”

“Um, well-”

“Good.” It was Q’s turn to bulldozer over opposition. “I admit, I am very much head-over-heels for James, but I find that you are not unattractive. And that could well become more.”

Alec stared at Q, and licked his lips. “You want this?” He leant in close, his breath warm on Q’s face.

Q reached up and gently rested a finger on Alec’s mouth. “I think I want more.”

Alec’s grin started to spread across his face. “More?”

Q flashed his own grin. “What would you say if I asked you to drag James out of whatever trouble he’s found this time, and bring him home, so the three of us can have dinner and…see how things go?”

Alec barked a startled laugh. “Q…I’d say, can I have five kilos of C4?”


End file.
